


Starks Can Be Curious

by youngmoney1900



Category: Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngmoney1900/pseuds/youngmoney1900
Summary: House Forrester had been loyal bannerman to House Stark for centuries. When Ned Stark and Gregor Forrester decide to join houses, they set the betrothal between the young Asher Forrester and Lyanna Stark. During their visit with one another, Lyanna asks Asher a question that makes him flustered. His only option is to show her...





	

"Father, I will not!" The second-born boomed. "You can and you will."

Lord Forrester said sternly "Think of our house, my boy. Our _livelyhood_."

"Fuck our livelyhood! I can't marry her! She's a child!" Asher, being seventeen years of age, never dreamed of marrying so early, let alone to a girl that was much younger than him. He was marrying one of the Stark girls', who was only fourteen years old; too young for Asher's liking. He hadn't even met the girl yet, but he still didn't want to be tangled up in this mess. He wanted at least a few more years of freedom, not to be tied down by a woman in the next two months that he was marrying this girl. "Why don't you just have Rodrik marry her?"

"You know that Rodrik is already betrothed to Elaena Glenmore. And besides, this will be good for you. You'll like this girl. I've already met her. She can come off as a bit shy, but she's very kind. You'll enjoy her."

"Bah." Asher crossed his arms and shook his head "Sounds like a typical Northern girl."

"Well, you better treat her with some respect. She is to be your wife, my son." Lord Forrester's eyes narrowed "Anyway, fix yourself up. You're meeting her today. You want to make a good impression."

Asher's eyes went wide with surprise, "I'm meeting her today?"

"Yes, you are. Ned Stark and your betrothed will be hear within the hour. Now start getting ready."

"This is such fucking horseshit..."

"GET READY! NOW!" Lord Forrester boomed and Asher quickly ran out of the Great Hall.

* * *

 

"Well, if it isn't Gregor Forrester!" Ned Stark gave a hearty laugh and his voice rung through the Great Hall.

"Hello, Lord Stark." Lord Gregor smiled warmly "It's good to see you."

"And you too." Ned looked over the other lord's shoulder to see the blonde-haired second-son behind him, hoping to disappear behind his father's back. "And hello there, young man. You must be Asher, is that right?" Asher gave the lord a quick nod and bow. Asher wasn't one for showing courtesy, but for the sake of not getting in serious trouble with the lord of House Stark and King of the North, maybe it was best to play the good son for now. "Well, I suppose you know why I'm here. And I assume you want to meet your wife-to-be?"

Again, Asher gave a quick nod. He really didn't want to meet the young girl, but it's not like he had much choice in the matter now. "Where is she?" Asher asked, taking a quick glance around the room "Is she waiting outside the hall?"

 "Oh, no." The Lord shook his head, then looked behind him "Lyanna, it's okay. Come out."

Asher watched as a young girl appeared from behind his large coat. She was quite small, but looked to be here age. She had a quite thin frame and very pale skin, and she had raven black hair and crystal blue eyes. She looked unlike anything Asher had ever seen.

"Hello, my lord..." The young girl said shyly. _So, father was right... She is shy..._ Asher thought to himself.

"This is my daughter, Lyanna." Lord Stark introduced "Mind you, she is pretty shy, but she's a sweet girl, none the less."

"So, I've been told..." The second-born nodded, folding his arms.

"Asher," Lord Gregor turned to him "Why don't you show your betrothed around Ironrath? I'm sure she's dying to see it."

The young girl nodded enthusiastically, to which Asher suppressed a long groan. Walking up to the girl, he offered his arm, as to show some type of respect towards her. But instead of taking his arm, she grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. Her hands were soft, but cold. People always did say that the Starks were made for the cold. Asher wondered if her hands were always freezing. And if so, was she so accustomed to it that she could possibly get annoyed if his were so warm to the touch?

Slowly, Asher led his betrothed out of the hall.

* * *

 

After a few hours of showing Lyanna around Ironrath, the sun was already beginning to set. Asher just had one last place to show her before they went to supper: The Grove. In all honesty, Asher was starting to like this Lyanna Stark. She was quiet most of the time, but very polite. Asher never thought he would be interested in her. Especially since she was fourteen years old.

When he brought her there, she seemed so fascinated. So _mesmerized._ Asher watched as her blue eyes sparkled as she looked up at the tall trees. Then the young girl suggested a game. Monsters and maidens. Asher had remembered playing that with his siblings. He still does. So he knows the game by heart. Quickly, the girl hid while Asher started counting. Asher was willing to play games with her. After all, she was still a child.

It took Asher so long to find her. She his so well. Asher didn't expect her to be so good. To be fair, she did have an advantage. She was small, so that made her hard to find. But when he found her, she was leaned up against a tree, covering her mouth to stop the giggles from escaping. He surprised her by firmly grabbing onto her, and pulling her onto the ground with him.

Asher landed on the ground with a soft crunching of the leaves, while Lyanna had landed across his lap. The two laughed until their lungs ached, not caring how loud they were being. Lyanna had the laugh of an innocent child. It was a joyous laughter that was mixed with sugar and honey.

But, just as the girl shifted on his lap, Asher felt a hand land on his crotch. To that, Asher froze, and, since his mind could think of nothing else, he pushed his betrothed off of him with such force, that she hit the ground causing a thud.

As she stood and turned back to him, Asher saw the petrified look in her eyes. "I'm so sorry!" She squeaked out. Lyanna took a step away from him, hiding her cherry red face behind her hands in embarrassment.

And Asher just sat there, equally red in the face as her. "You don't do that!" Asher yelled, but then brought his voice down to a low mumble "Not yet, anyway..."

Slowly removing her hands from her face, Lyanna was still as red as a cherry, but she had a look of confusion that crossed her face. "What do you mean 'Not yet?'"

"I, uh..." Asher didn't know how to answer. Did she not know about  _consummation_ after marriage? Naturally, at her age, Asher wouldn't expect her to know a lot. But they were getting married in  _two months_. He would have expected her parents to have told her by now. "Lyanna... you  _do_ know what will happen in two months... right...?"

"We'll be married...?" The Stark girl answered, sounding unsure of what the second-born was asking.

"Right..." Asher nodded, then became flustered. "But do you know what will happen  _after_ the marriage...?" When she didn't answer, Asher started to internally panic. Asher didn't want to be the one to explain to her what intercourse was. It was bad enough to have this conversation with her, alone.

 "Yes..." She answered, and, just as before, she became shy again. "We have to... make the marriage  _official_..."

"Correct..." Asher nodded. Asher was thankful that she knew, otherwise, this whole marriage pact would be very embarrassing for them both to go through.

Asher could feel her eyes start to wonder across his body, and he saw her eyes fixated on his pants. Asher then, in an attempt to ignore her, played with the dried leaves that were scattered on the ground near him. And although Asher could not see her, he could still feel her eyes on his pants. Gods, was she mentally undressing him or something?

Then Lyanna spoke, "What's it like...?"

Asher looked back up at her and cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"What's is like to... you know... take someone...?"

"Oh..." Asher froze then. "Oh...! Uh..."

"Does it feel nice...?"

"Lyanna!"

"What? I've never done anything before!"

"I know--" Asher lowered his voice. "I know that... but let's not worry about that now... okay?"

"But I don't know what to do... and what will you do to me...?"

Asher's face became red. He hadn't thought that far. What _would_ he do to her? She was still young. Being only fourteen meant that he couldn't take her like the many women he had before. He would have to be careful with every move he made, so as not to harm her. Not that he would ever dream of hurting her. That would be the thing furthest from his mind. "I... I don't know..." Asher stuttered, not knowing how to answer his betrothed.

Lyanna looked briefly and the ground, before looking back up at Asher. "I just... I've never felt anything like it... I've never... I've never even _kissed_ anyone before..." The young girl shifted from side to side, averting her eyes from him.

 _She's never kissed anyone before?_ Asher thought to himself. Then, he had an idea. "Lya," he reached his hand out to her. "Come here, Love." 

The Stark girl slowly reached her hand out to take his. Asher could see her shaking as Lyanna extended her arm towards him. And, once she was in reach of him, he grabbed her hand and pulled down to the ground and onto his lap, just like the first time. Without missing a beat, Asher grasped Lyanna's raven black hair softly in his hand and brought her head forward, pressing her lips gently against his. He heard the girl let out a gasp and felt her jolt in her spot, but he just took his free arm and wrapped it around her small form. Her lips tasted sweet, like honey. It was like she coaxed them in that specific substance. Wanting to taste more of her, the Forrester boy tilted his head to the side and slid his tongue inside her mouth.

Slowly, Asher pulled away, leaving Lyanna breathless. Her eyes were half-lidded and her cheeks were flushed. Asher grabbed the bottom of her dress and spoke, "Do you want me to touch you?" The words surprised Lyanna a bit, but then she slowly nodded her head. "Show me." She said, and Asher didn't keep here waiting. Slowly, Asher slipped his hand under the skirt of her dress and ran it up her inner leg. He couldn't believe how soft her skin was. When he reached her thigh he rubbed the area softly, as to try and relax her more and make her feel comfortable. When he moved his hand up further, he touched the spot that made her hips suddenly buck. Asher could feel the silk part of her smallclothes, separating him from the sensitive skin underneath. They were _soaked_. This only urged him to go on. Asher grabbed the hem of the silk and slowly brought it down Lyanna's legs. He brought the blue-colored silk article of clothing down to her ankles and watched as Lyanna, almost out of pure instinct, kicked the fabric away. "Seems like you know what to do already..." Asher chuckled lowly.

"I've never done this before." Lyanna responded. "But I've...  _practiced..._ "

"You touch yourself?" A playful smile danced on the Forresters' lips. Slowly, Asher ran his hand back up her leg, watching her squirm as he neared the most sensitive part of her body. "Such a  _naughty_ girl..." Following those words, he slowly ran both of his fingers between her folds and spread the moisture across her clit. Asher could feel that she was unshaven, which he didn't mind. Most of the whores he's fuck were never shaven sometimes either. Taking his index and middle finger, Asher began to rub her sensitive nub in light, circular motions. Asher noticed how Lyanna would bite her lip periodically, but she never let out a peep.

It was somehow not enough to please her.

So, Asher pressed a bit harder at her clit. Lyanna responded by bucking her hips forward and let out a breathy moan. She seemed so focused on the pleasure that she was recieving from his fingers. Truth be told, Asher had never really  _pleasured_ a girl. At least, not  _gently_. Women had mainly pleasured him. But just because he could be rough in bed, didn't mean that couldn't stop and be gentle for someone. Especially, someone he cared about. Like Lyanna. Asher had to admit, she was _sweet_. More than sweet. She was  _lovely_. She made him feel a certain way like no other woman had. She made him feel like he had a purpose. And watching her in that moment, as she quietly prayed his name to the Gods above and gripped to his shirt tightly, made him love her even more.

But his actions were still not enough to please her.

So, the second-born rubbed faster, watching as she squirmed on his lap. Lyanna's usual white-as-snow skin was a deep red color that stained her cheeks. Her breathing had escalated, and Asher could tell that she was close. "Asher..." The young girl whimpered. "I... I..." She wasn't even in her right mind to try and find the right words to say. Asher just smiled and kept up the pace.

His actions were enough to please her.

The were enough to make her breathe his name into the air. Enough for her to shake and grip onto him for dear life. Enough to have her toes curls and to see stars. Enough to have her slick fluids drip from her tight hole and move downward. It was enough to make her cum.

Once Asher had pulled his hand away, he held his betrothed on his lap, calming her down from the intense orgasm she had just received. Every so often, Asher could feel her rub the material of his shirt that she gripped onto between her thumb and index finger. And when she finally had the strength to speak again, she asked, "Is this what our wedding night will be like?"

Asher chuckled and flashed a grin, "Well, yes and no." He chuckled. "There may be a lot more...  _pleasurable_ things that night. Don't worry... And, forgive me, my love..." He paused, then continued. "But you ask  _a lot_ of questions."

"Like my father always says..." She smiled. "'Starks can be curious.'"

 

 


End file.
